<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spark by reylolove44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818732">The Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44'>reylolove44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extremely NSFW Reylo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) is still struggling with the Dark Side after he's met Rey. After she rejected his offer to join him in the First Order, he has done nothing but think of her. Rey is hurting because she finally thought she had brought back Ben Solo. She finds it difficult to focus on every day matters on the Resistance Base. It isn't until a special wedding where things change.</p><p>*NOTE: This version has been edited with the help of one of my best friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extremely NSFW Reylo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke rises from the open doorway. The new Supreme Leader of the First Order marches through the blast doors with an army of troops behind him. He strides over to a deserted communications center. Something on the floor catches his eye. He turns and kneels down to pick up the object. It’s a pair of dice. The Supreme Leader turned the dice slowly in his hands.</p><p>	Suddenly he feels a familiar pull and looks up. A pair of deep brown eyes stare back at him. This young Jedi stands above him. He watches as her chest rises and falls slowly. Leaning forward slightly, he begins to open his mouth to speak to this woman. But before he can say anything, the Jedi shuts him off. They stare at one another until the connection ends. </p><p>	The young man continues to stare at where she stood, his eyes finally casting down on the pair of dice still dangling from his hands. He watches as the dice slowly disappear from his hand. His hand balls into a fist and he gazes down at the floor in defeat. Lightyears away, the young woman sits aboard a ship belonging to the father of the Supreme Leader, tears falling from her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey's Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*One week later*</p><p>"Breathe, Rey. Focus on your breathing."</p><p>Rey inhales deeply through her nose and exhales slowly. Her eyes are closed as she levitates about ten feet off the forest floor. She rests her small hands on her knees as she reaches out into the Force, something she has been trying to perfect.</p><p>"Good Rey. Breathe and reach out with your feelings."</p><p>Deep breath in. Slow exhale. Rey can sense everything around her. The fluttering of a nearby insect. The call of a local fowl. The heartbeat of the entire Ewok village. She feels at peace for the first time since she left him.</p><p>No, don't think about him, Rey whispers to herself. Deep breath in. Slow exhale. Wavy black hair. Brown eyes. Full lips slightly parted. Faded scar across the cheek.<br/>"Focus Rey, don't lose it."</p><p>Brown eyes. Pleading eyes. No, no, I can't, Rey thinks to herself. Before she can regain her focus, Rey falls to the floor, landing hard on her behind. She groans and rubs the tingling pain now radiating through her lower body. Her eyes move up to a woman standing before her in dark blue robes. The woman looks at Rey with a soft smile and offers her a hand. Rey sighs and reaches for the hand.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Leia. I don't know what came over me," Rey sighs, defeat dripping off her words. She finds it difficult to hold Leia's strong gaze as the wise general, princess, and Jedi stares at her. Leia places a gentle hand on Rey's shoulder and squeezes it slightly.</p><p>"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Leia asks softly. A blush immediately begins to spread across Rey's cheeks. Leia is the only person she has talked to about her strange connection to Ben Solo, otherwise known as Kylo Ren.</p><p>"I…I can't help it," Rey whispers. Leia sighs and takes one of Rey's hands in her own.</p><p>"I know it's difficult. I understand how you feel. But Rey, we have to stay strong. We need to build up the Resistance again," Leia says. She rubs the back of Rey's hand with her thumb. A shudder runs through Rey's body as she tries to hold back tears.</p><p>"He's the only one who…who truly understands who I am…where I come from…I…I have to bring him back," Rey responses in a shaky voice. The connection she shares with this man still stuns her. She has never felt more alive since meeting him. And after touching his hand…</p><p>"Rey, I want him back too. Believe me, I do. But we have to think about the galaxy and what he is doing," Leia replies, her tone more stern. She takes a deep breath before she continues. The general knows how tough it has been for Rey to close herself off from Ben. He is her only son and has never forgiven herself for losing him to the darkness.</p><p>"You cannot contact him, Rey. I need you to stay focused on your training. We need to be ready for anything he brings which could destroy any hope of peace in the galaxy," Leia continues. She watches as Rey takes a deep breath and pulls away from her. Leia's heart sinks as she feels Rey's pain through the Force. The general sighs, straightening her posture.</p><p>"Enough training for today. Get some rest. And practice your breathing," Leia says as she walks past Rey. She pauses as her shoulder brushes against Rey's arm.</p><p>"I'm sorry Rey. I miss him too," she whispers before moving away. Rey closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around herself. Another shudder runs through her body as she walks back to her quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spying on the Supreme Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance had dwindled to a very small group. When they managed to escape, Leia chose the forest moon of Endor as their makeshift base. The group has been here for a week using an old bunker from the days of the Empire. Everything seems to come naturally to the remaining members of the Resistance with Leia at the helm.</p><p>Everyone except for Rey.</p><p>Rey does her best to be as focused as possible during all of the meetings and everything she was tasked with each day. But her mind always wanders to him and how things were left between them. Did she make the right choice by denying his offer? Did she make things worse by not taking his hand even though he wanted to? These questions and more filled her thoughts daily.</p><p>She finally arrives back at her quarters, closes the door behind her, and leans her back against it. Rey closes her eyes and finally lets herself break down. The Jedi-to-be does her best to make sure no one saw her in this state. No one could know about her connection to him. They would think she was working with or for him, which would put the whole base at risk. Her quarters were her sanctuary where her thoughts about him could have free reign.</p><p>Ben Solo. The name made her tremble and her breath catch in her throat. His eyes always spoke to her when words did not. His plush, slightly parted lips begged to be touched. The scar she gave him on the snowy night only a few weeks ago. This was what she wanted to think about. But since their last connection through the Force, all Rey could think about was his pleading eyes as he knelt before her.</p><p>Rey made the decision to close the connection. She was the one who decided not to take his hand. Join me, please. Those words seem to play on a constant loop for her. Now she was dealing with the overwhelming guilt of it all. Since coming to Endor, there have been several times where Rey wanted to open the connection back up again just so she could see him. She knows this is wrong, yet she cannot help herself. I have to see him, she thinks to herself.</p><p>She pushes off the door and makes her way to her bed. Rey sits cross-legged and closes her eyes with her hands in her lap. Breathing deeply as Leia has instructed, Rey reaches out into the Force. This is not the first time she has done this. Rey has peeked in to view Ben a handful of times since they last connected. She often finds him sitting on his bed hunched over, his head in his hands. He calls out to her, her name on his lips sounding so delicious to her ears. But she never responds.</p><p>For this current attempt, it seems like a lost cause. But Rey keeps trying, focusing on trying to find his Force signature. She wants to find him but does not want him to see her. Rey cannot even begin to think about what he would do if he saw her. She can just imagine the disappointment in his eyes and hear the disappointment in his heartbeat.</p><p>A tear slides down Rey's cheek but she keeps at it. Just as she is about to stop, he's there. She sees him clear as day standing with his back to her. She admires his broad shoulders and blushes as she remembers when she saw him without his cowl. Rey shakes her head and focuses on covering her own Force signature as to not draw his attention. Ben does not move but she can feel everything he is feeling and thinking. She shudders as she finds herself in his thoughts. Not negative thoughts at all but the same longing feeling.</p><p>Suddenly Ben turns as his attention is brought away from whatever it was he was focusing on. He stands upright with his hands behind his back. Rey watches with quietly with great interest. Ben takes a deep breath as he begins to address whoever it is he is speaking with.</p><p>"No leads on the Resistance, Sir," an unseen officer from his crew admits, trying to bring Ben up to date.</p><p>"Well you need to look harder. They can't have gone far. You know the piece of junk can barely fly in one piece," Ben says with a direct, firm tone. Rey reminds herself of his new title. The Supreme Leader of the First Order, I have to admit he fills the role well, she thinks to herself. Her attention is brought back to focus when she hears the volume of his voice increase.</p><p>"NO! You will not harm her! If the scavenger is found, she is to be brought to ME! Do you understand?" Ben snarls. Rey's eyes widen as she sees his arm stretched out as if he is choking someone. Although it is an officer in the First Order, Rey cannot stand to watch him act in this way.</p><p>"No Ben!" she cries out. Her hand claps over her mouth, but it's too late. Ben turns and eyes her directly. Rey watches with wide eyes as his hand relaxes and he rolls his shoulders back.</p><p>"You are dismissed, General," he remarks coolly without taking his eyes off Rey. It feels as if her heart has stopped beating. Her body trembles as his eyes drink her in.</p><p>"Hello Rey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately Rey is on her feet. She stands her ground as she feels Ben's heated gaze. Her hand flexes close to her lightsaber, ready to grab it at any moment. Ben chuckles as he looks at her, which sends chills down her spine. Of fear or desire, Rey still couldn't quite determine.</p><p>"There's really no need for violence, Rey. I'm not going to hurt you. You should know this," Ben says after a few moments of silence between them. His face has softened.</p><p>Rey cannot help but be pulled into his deep, brown eyes. Her hand falls away from her lightsaber. 'Why is it so difficult to focus when he's here?' she thinks to herself.</p><p>"I'm surprised you said something. For a while now, I thought you would never say anything and just gawk at me," Ben continues. Rey's mouth drops open. She watches as a coy smile pulls at his mouth.</p><p>"How…how did you know? I thought…" Rey begins.</p><p>"Your thoughts are very loud," Ben explains softly. He takes a tentative step forward. When he sees Rey not move away, he takes another slow step towards her.</p><p>"I am impressed with how strong you are becoming. It really is…remarkable," he finishes just as he stands before her. There are only centimeters separating them from one another. Rey releases a captured breath. She watches him closely, trying to hide her emotions of having him so close to her for the first time in what seems like forever.</p><p>"Ben, I…I'm sorry…" Rey says, a blush spreading across her face. She drops her gaze to the floor. Her breathing becomes shallow from his nearness. Ben's throat catches at her words and he risks stepping closer to her. Now they are just a breath apart.</p><p>"Sorry for what?" he whispers. Rey's blush grows as she still cannot meet his strong gaze. Her breath catches when she feels his fingers brush against hers. He tilts her chin up so her eyes meet his. Ben notices a tear beginning to fall down Rey's cheek and he catches it. Rey sighs at his gentle touch.</p><p>"Oh Ben…I wanted to…I wanted…" Rey stammers quietly. She steps closer to him. Their lips are closer now.</p><p>"Oh Rey…" Ben whispers, his breath tickling her lips.</p><p>A sudden knock at the door brings Rey out of the moment. She glances back to look for Ben but he's gone.</p><p>"No…" she whimpers as she falls to the floor. Tears stream down her face as she hugs herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finn's News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rey? Are you in there? I have to tell you something."</p><p>The voice of Rey's closest friend Finn speaks through her door. Hearing the urgency in his voice, Rey shakes herself and dries her tears as best she can. She stands up and makes her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opens it and tries to smile for her friend.</p><p>"Hello Finn. Please come in," she says as calmly as possible. Finn nods with a wide smile. She closes the door behind him and walks over to the seating area with Finn. He sits down as she sits across from him.</p><p>"So, what's going on?" Rey asks. She watches as Finn shifts nervously in his seat. He takes a deep breath and looks at her.</p><p>"I…I have some news…" he stammers. Rey waits patiently as he shifts again.</p><p>"I…I'm getting married…Poe and I, we…we're getting married," Finn continues. His hands are restless in his lap as he waits for her to respond, leg bouncing nonstop. Rey smiles with a sigh and reaches out to place her hand on top of his, quieting his leg in the process.</p><p>"I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner," she says with a teasing smile. Finn locks eyes with her and smiles back, blushing slightly.</p><p>"You…you knew?" he stammers.</p><p>"Of course I did. Finn, you are my best friend. Also…you two have not tried to hide it very well," Rey teases. Finn chuckles and takes her hand in his.</p><p>"We were trying not to be obvious, but I suppose nothing gets past you and your…abilities," Finn explains. He knows about the Force but still is unaware of all of its potential, particularly in Rey. She gives his hand a squeeze and smiles.</p><p>"I think it's absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy for you, Finn. For the both of you," she says as she leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. They sit together for a moment longer before Finn begins to stand.</p><p>"Thank you, Rey. It means more to me than you'll ever know. I'll go tell Poe," he says with a smile. He squeezes her hand before turning and leaving her quarters.<br/>Rey still sits for a moment, feeling a mixture of emotions swirl within her. She is of course thrilled by her friends having found one another. But she also feels a pang in her chest. Jealousy? Longing? She can't quite put her finger on it. No sooner have these feelings emerged, Rey feels the familiar pull of the connection she shares with Ben. She does not even have time to stand before Rey feels him against her back, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you ok?" he asks softly. Rey feels herself tremble at his gentle tone. Ben only uses this tone with her. It always makes her feel special, worth it. It's the effect he has on her. He risks a tender, soft squeeze of her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm…I'm fine," Rey replies as she stands to face him. As she turns, she gasps slightly at how close they are once more. A breath apart. Her eyes travel to his lips and she marvels at how plush they are as they slightly part before her. She takes a chance and raises a finger towards his lips, tracing them softly. Then her finger travels to the scar on his cheek. A tremble shudders through Ben's body and she pauses.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she says as she quietly removes her hand. But Ben catches her hand gently and keeps it against his face, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Don't be. I like it," he murmurs. His breath is deep and slow as Rey stares at him.</p><p>"No one has touched me like this in a very long time," Ben whispers, opening his eyes to latch onto Rey's gaze. He has always been able to find himself lost in her beautiful brown eyes, shining brighter than the stars surrounding his Star Destroyer. Rey in turn finds herself unwilling to break the intimate eye contact.<br/>The way he looks at her always makes her feel as if nothing else matters. Ben raises his free hand to caress her cheek, slowly sliding down to her chin. He is gentle and mindful of what may not be alright with Rey.</p><p>"No one has ever touched me the way you do," Rey whispers, blushing deeply. Her eyes flutter and she glances shyly down at her feet. Ben smiles softly and tilts her chin back up to look at him once again. He leans forward and kisses her forehead, making Rey shudder and feel a tingle rush through her body. Ben leans back and Rey trembles when she feels his nose brush against hers.</p><p>"You deserve so much Rey," he whispers as he kisses her cheek gently. Rey sighs at his tenderness. "You deserve to be happy," he continues as he kisses her other cheek. Rey sighs again and can't help but let a soft moan escape her lips.</p><p>"You deserve to be loved," Ben finishes as he looks at those deep, brown eyes gazing up at him. He leans down and gently brushes his lips against hers. Sparks ignite between them and they both breathe out heavily from the most intimate connection either have ever felt.</p><p>Careful not to overstep, Ben pulls back a bit and brushes a lone strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear. Rey slowly wraps her arms around Ben's neck and reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss him, a little more pressure this time, causing him to sigh into the kiss and wrap his arms around her. They stand together in this passionate yet tender embrace for what seems like eons. When they finally pause for air, Rey rests her head against his chest and listens to the thudding of his heart. Her arms slide down to wrap around his torso securely.</p><p>"You deserve to be loved as well, Ben," she whispers, giving him a gentle squeeze. Their hearts seem to beat as one as they hold each other close. Ben presses a kiss to the top of her head and rests his cheek upon her silky hair. His hand rubs her back gently.</p><p>"I will find a way to make this right, Rey. What we have, this connection we share, is unlike anything I've ever seen through the Force. I…I can't lose you," Ben whispers into her hair. Rey trembles at his words and pulls back so she can gaze into his handsome face.</p><p>She sees a softness there, reminding her of his parents. A small smile tugs at her lips as she gazes at Ben. He leans down and kisses her again. Ben pulls back just as he hears his comms unit flicker to life.</p><p>"Supreme Leader, your presence is requested on the bridge," a voice sparks over the comms. Ben sighs in exasperation before turning back to Rey still in his arms. He brushes his lips on hers briefly.</p><p>"I'll see you soon," he whispers against her lips.</p><p>"When?" Rey asks breathlessly.</p><p>"Soon," he murmurs before the connection ends. Ben stands alone in his quarters and he already feels the cold of the walls around him start to push in around him. He lifts his fingers and touches his lips gently, smiling at how they somehow still feel warm. Ben closes his eyes.</p><p>"Supreme Leader, sir, you are needed on the bridge," the same voice speaks over the comms. Ben's eyes open and he sighs. Grabbing his cloak, he walks over to the comms unit and clicks the button.</p><p>"On my way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ben's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stands in her quarters with her arms wrapped around herself. She can't help but smile. Ever since they touched hands back in the hut on Ahch-To, Rey had wanted to kiss him. She feels such a connection with him and knows he is the only person who truly understands what she has experienced in life. He knows what it means to feel alone. But with him, Rey never feels alone. She feels complete. Whole. A sense of belonging.</p><p>"The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead," she murmurs to herself, remembering when Maz said these exact words to her before Rey ever met Ben. He is who she has been searching for. A sudden flutter surrounds her palpitating heart as her body fills with warmth at her realization. It takes everything within her to not want to shout at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Her surge of emotions and thoughts of Ben opens up the bond again and she sees him standing a ways away from her. He appears to be deep in focus and discussing something with someone. But all Rey can see is him. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as she stares at him.<br/>Rey watches as she sees a shift in his body posture. His eyes flick up and lock with hers. She sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and a blush spreads across her cheeks in response. Ben keeps his eyes locked on her as she makes her way closer to him until she is standing beside him, her finger tips brushing against his. Ben brushes his fingers against hers and turns his attention back to General Hux, his second in command.</p><p>"Sir, I'm sorry. I'm having a difficult time understanding what you are saying. You want to make peace with the Resistance scum?" Hux asks in an exasperated tone. His face is flushed and Ben can't help but be amused by how hard Hux is trying to maintain his cool.</p><p>"Yes, I would like to negotiate a peace treaty with the Resistance, General. For too long the First Order has had a singular goal of maintaining order through control. This does not work. Fear is no longer an option in getting people to listen. We have exhausted resources and time trying to fight against honest people in the galaxy who are burdened by what we do," Ben explains in a clear voice. His hand wraps around Rey's and gives it a squeeze.</p><p>"It is time for us all to move on from the ancient ways of the Empire and look towards building a galaxy sustainable with connectivity across the galaxy," he continues. Ben stands to his full height in order to make his point quite clear. He watches with a smirk as Hux struggles to understand what the Supreme Leader is proposing.</p><p>"But Supreme Leader, we have worked so hard to achieve greatness and are standing at the precipice of even greater power. Why throw it all away now?" Hux inquires, trying to keep his temper and voice as steady as possible. Ben feels Rey snuggle her head against his and he can't help but smile.</p><p>"Because it's the right thing. We live in an age long past the Empire. We cannot let history continue to repeat itself. Empires fall, General. We are simply getting ahead of the downfall by creating something new," Ben replies. Hux fumes quietly with his cheeks turning red, almost matching the color of his hair.</p><p>"Well, how do you propose we go about this, Supreme Leader?" Hux asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>"There is a wedding happening between two leaders of the Resistance. You could come as an honored guest to celebrate this momentous occasion and show your faith in wanting to establish peace," Rey whispers. She watches as Ben perks up at the idea. He gives her a slight wink and turns his attention back to Hux.</p><p>"I will send out a personal communique across any known Resistance or Rebel frequencies detailing my goal for negotiation. With any luck, someone within the Resistance will pick it up and bring it to their commanders," Ben explains. He leans in close to Hux, towering over the man with his next words.</p><p>"I will handle this alone until I require further assistance. Understood?" he asks in a calm but chilling manner. Hux gulps slightly.</p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader. As you command," he stammers out as best he can. Hux bows and leaves in a huff. Ben stands tall holding Rey's hand.</p><p>"I can help once you've delivered the message," she whispers. He turns to her and nods, stealing the chance to kiss her once more before the bond ends and he's left standing on the bridge of his ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back at the Resistance Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Resistance Base is abuzz with energy as everyone heads to the main meeting chambers. General Leia called everyone to be present for a special message the base received. Rey makes her way to the meeting chambers, trying to keep a knowing smile off her face. Everyone gathers around and all attention is on the General. She stands and begins addressing the crowd.</p><p>"Thank you all for coming. We have received a communique from the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I've invited you all to listen to it firsthand," Leia speaks with strength in volume but reserve in anticipation for what the message could be bringing them. She opens up the communications channel and the visage of the Supreme Leader appears before them. Rey still fights to hide her smile at the sight of Ben.</p><p>"Greetings members of the Resistance. This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order. However, I am coming before you as Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo," the message begins. Gasps and shock at the revelation fill the room at his words. Most of the galaxy had no idea Kylo Ren was actually Ben Solo. Rey finds herself stunned at his admittance and leans in to listen for more.</p><p>"I will admit I have done some terrible things. Actions which will be seen in a negative light in most eyes. However, I have come to the realization I cannot pretend any longer. I cannot fight back against light any more. I am asking for a negotiation for peace," the message continues. A mixture of responses flood the room, mostly members being upset and confused. Rey stays quiet as she listens to more of Ben's words.</p><p>"I am hoping we can come to some level of understanding in order to rebuild the galaxy not as an empire but a great, democratic state where all worlds have choice. All worlds have freedom from fear and control. If anyone from the Resistance receives this message, I ask you send one of your members to come collect me. I will go alone with this messenger back to your base in order to discuss plans for a peaceful surrender," the message goes on. The room erupts in response. Everyone is shouting and Leia does everything in her power to quiet and calm the Resistance fighters.</p><p>"I await your response and am sending you the coordinates to where my ship is. I hope to be in contact soon," the message finishes before fizzling out. The room erupts again and Leia once again tries to get the attention of the room back. Leia looks across the sea of faces and suddenly hears a voice speak up strong and clear above the crowd.</p><p>"I'll go!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>